Sawyer
Sawyer is Danny's love interest and the main deuteragonist of Cats Don't Dance. As Alice in Sawyer In Fantasyland and Sawyer in Wonderland She is a girl As Ta-Min in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a girl from the Fire Nation and the wife of Avatar Roku As Princess Tamina in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time She is a princess As Yasmin in The Wolf-Dog's New School She is a girl As Snow White in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals She is a princess As Amanda Frensky in Danny and Bagheera As Dina Jeremiah in Simba in New York As Blue Fairy in Simbanocchio She is a fairy As Jasmine in Dannyladdin She is a princess As Tiger Lily in Danny Pan She is an Indian As Mama Mousekewitz in An Animal Tail She is a mouse As Fifi in Beauty and the Panda She is a feather duster As Esmerelda in The Panda of Notre Dame She is a gypsy As Mrs. Jumbo in Edmond (Dumbo) She is an elephant As Eloise Johnston in Oliver and Berlioz As Adult Nala in The Cat King She is a lioness As Mulan in Sawyerlan She is a Chinese heroine As Lady in Sawyer and the Danny She is a dog As Rita in Simba & Company She is a dog As Atta in An Animated Animal's Life She is a ant As Mrs. Sandler in Edmond in New York She is Andrew's adoptive mother As Ogre Fiona in Danny (Shrek) She is a ogre As Bo Peep in Mammal Story 1, and 2 She is a toy As Hercules' Earthly Parents in Romeocules She is Hercules' earthly mother As Mary Poppins in Sawyer Poppins She is a mother As Megara in Dannycules She secretly works for Hades As Rajah in Hamtaroladdin, Hamtaroladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Blowhole and Hamtaroladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Tiger As Duchess in The Aristo-WILD Cats She is a cat As Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic She is a pony As Kitty Katswell in T.U.F.F. Lion She is a spy cat As Princess Leia in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) As Maid Marian in Danny Hood She is a vixen As Tarzan's Parents in Streakyzan She is Tarzan's mother As Nora in Simba's Dinosaur She is a woman As Adult Odette in The Fox Princess She is a princess As Melanie Hamilton in Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) She is a woman As Wendy Darling in Kermit Pan She is a girl As Katara in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style And The Legende of Princess She is a Waterbender As Lola Bunny in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) She is a bunny As Thumbelina in Sawyerlina She is a small fairy As Elise Senior in Rabbit vs She is Elise's mother As Bulma in DargonBall Z Style She is a ??? As Mrs. Banks in Marge Poppins and Rita Poppins She is a mother As Wyldstyle in The Animal Movie and The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) As Princess Glither in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) As Zazu in The Bunny Queen She is a Hornbill As Rafiki in The Female Cat Queen She is a Baboon As Thumbelina's Mother in Pearlina As Beans in Danny (Rango) She is an Iguana As Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) and The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) She is a Mouse As Trixie St. Claire in The Country Critters She is a Bear As Coco Bandicoot in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) She is a Bandicoot As Giselle (Animated) in Enchanted (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style)Category:CharactersCategory:CatsCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Cats Don't Dance CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Brown CharactersCategory:Red CharactersCategory:White CharactersCategory:HeroinesCategory:Beautiful Characters She is the princess in animated form As Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style)Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna She is a Rat As Lois Lane In Superdog The: Animated Series As Debbie Thornberry in The Wild Aristocats Movie and RugMice Go Wild She is a teenager As Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With the Wind (??? Style) As Princess Yum-Yum in The Dog and the Cat Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:The Spa Category:Play Games with Foofa, in which Foofa solves simple puzzles, such as mazes, and encourages the viewer to help her find the solution. Listen with Toodee, in which Toodee listens to sounds and encourages the viewer to help her identify them. Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Heroes